Stjepan Gradić
Stjepan Gradić (1613. - 1683.), hrvatski filozof i znanstvenik thumb|Stjepan Gradić Biografija i područje djelovanja Ako je istina- kako neki misle- da povijest nije ništa drugo nego životopisi velikih ljudi, onda možemo slobodno reći da je Stjepan Gradić čovjek bez kojeg je nemoguće razumjeti nekoliko desetljeća 17. st. U povijesti Dubrovačke Republike, jednako kao što je nemoguće raumjeti njegov život bez poznavanja te povijesti. Stjepan Gradić potomak je stare dubrovačke vlastelinske obitelji koja svoje podrijetlo povezuje s važnim zbivanjima i političkim previranjima u 11. st. Njezin bi osnivač bio legendarni Vuk Grade, za koga stari dubrovački ljetopisci tvrde da je bio vojvoda legendarnog bosanskog kralja Stjepana ili, kako pišu Ludovik Crijević Tuberon, Junije Rastić i Jakov Lukarević, vojvoda dukljanskog kralja Bodina i zapovjednik tvrđave sv. Nikole, koja mu je trebala poslužiti kao uporište za opsjedanje i konačni juriš na tadašnji Ragusium. O obitelji Gradić prve sasvim zajamčene povijesne podatke imamo tek iz 13. st. Njezin najstariji član bio je Srećko Grade, od koga vjerojatno potječu svi kasniji Gradići, koji su se tjekom vremena različito prezivali i potpisivali: (de) Grade, Gradi, Gradius, Grede, de Gradis, Gredić i Gradić, dok se naš Stjepan, ovisno o jeziku kojim se služio, potpisivao Gradi, Gradius i Gradić. Stjepan Gradić koji je pred kraj života pokušao napisati povijest vlastite obitelji na temelju jednog starog rukopisa za koji kaže da se od starine brižno čuvao u njegovoj kući kao osobita dragocjenost, navodi da je „njezino podrijetlo vrlo staro“ i da je „ od njezina osnivača prošlo već dvadeset pokoljenja!. Čini se da je time želio reći da ona potječe od spomenutog Vuka Grade. On posebno ističe Ivana Gradića, koji je – između ostalog- bio knez Dubrovačke Republike te kao vrstan pravnik u 13. st. Imao znatan udio u kodificiranju njezinih statuta, i nešto kasnijeg Junija, koji je u službi srpskog despota Đurđa Brankovića sredinom 15. st. Predvodio poslanstvo u Carigrad, gdje ga je patrijarh Georgios Melissenos bio nadario dragocijenim moćima za koje se smatralo da sadrže komadić Kristove haljine. Taj je Junije u svojstvu poslanika vlastite domovine više puta zastupao Dubrovnik na raznim europskim dvorovima, posebno kod papa Nikole 5. (1447-1445), Kaliksta 3.(1455-1458) i Pija 2.( 1458-1464), koji ga je odlikovao naslovom rimskog senatora. Naš Stjepan s neskrivenim ponosom ističe da od diplomata vuče svoje neposredno podrijetlo. Ne ulazeći u ocjenu sveke od navedinih tvrdnja, stoji činjenica da su Gradići bili stara i ugledna plemićka obitelj. Iako se brojem i političkim utjecajem nisu uvijek mogli mjeriti s npr. Gundulićima, Mečetićima, Ili Gučetićima, ipak nisu ni mnogo zaostajali za njima. Uživali su glas vrsnih diplomata, provjerenih rodoljuba, pouzdanih državnih činovnika i sposobnih trgovaca. Posjedovali su palaču u seksteriju sv. Petra na granici Pustijerne i Kasteluma s kapelom sv. Jeronima, što svjedoči o njihovu nesumnjivom starom podrijetlu, bogatsvu i ugledu među ostalim plemićkim obiteljima. Nesumnjivo najpoznatiji član te obitelji bio je Stjepan. On se rodio 6. ožujka 1613. u obiteljskoj palači koja se do 1851. nalazila na mjestu današnjeg biskupskog sjemeništa kao drugo dijete uglednog senatora Miha Junijeva (1580-1634) i Marije rođene Beneša (1615.). Oni su osim Stjepana imali još tri sina: Junija, Pavla i Petra te jednu kćerku : Franku. Najstariji sin Junije dobio je, po starom dubrovačkom običaju, ime po djedu s očeve strane, a drugi sin Stjepan po djedu s majčine strane. O Stjepanovoj najranijoj mladosti imamo malo pouzdanih vijesti. Kako zaključujemo iz njegovih autobiografskih sjećanja, obiteljsko ozračje u kojem je rastao i odgajao se bilo je više nego povoljno za njegov intelektualni razvoj. Njegov otac Miho bio je vrlo obrazovan čovjek . Od mladosti se bavio pjesništvom i govorništvom, a posjedovao je i solidnu pravnu izobrazbu, pa je kao takav u Dubrovačkoj Republici vršio razne odgovorne službe. Imao je mnogo uspjeha u javnom i kulturnom životu, ali nažalost, u obiteljskom životu nije ga pratila ista sreća. Njegova žena Marija, s kojom se bio oženio krajem 1610. godine ili početkom 1611., imala je 1615. vrlo težak porod donijevši na svijet blizance Petra i Pavla, ali ga nije uspjela zadugo preživjeti. Preminula je poslije svega nekoliko dana skupa sa sinom Petrom, pa su tako majka i sin bili oplakani istim pogrebom „pruživši gradu“ – kako je pred kraj života ne bez tuge zabilježio naš Stjepan- „tužan prizor zlokobne plodnosti“. Time ipak nisu bile iscrpljene sve Mihove obiteljske nedaće. Kad je već pomislio da je u skrbi za ostalu djecu prebolio taj gubitak, neočekivano ga je pogodio i drugi. Nenadano je preminio njegov zet Džore Palmotić ostavivši iza sebe ženu Uršulu s dvoje nejake muške djece : starijim Džorom i mlađim Junijem. Pa ipak, Miho je taj udarac podnio muževno. Kao što je nekada bio ponosan u sreći, tako se sada pokazao postojan u nesreći. Shvaćajući dobro što za djecu znači roditeljska skrb, nije oklijevao uzeti u svoju kuću sestru Uršulu skupa s njezinim sinovima, iako je već imao na brizi četvero vlastite djece, nastojeći tako nadoknaditi vlastitoj djeci gubotak majke, a tuđoj oca. No, unatoč svim tim obiteljskim nedaćama Mihova je kuća bila malo stjecište uglednih i učenih Dubrovčana. Među njima na prvom mjestu spominjemo Mihova rođeka pjesnika Ivana Gundulića Franova (1589- !638), zatim gotovo sigurno Marina Getaldića (1566- 1627), velikog Mihovog prijatelja i šurjaka Petra Benešu o kojemu Stjepan govori s monogo divljenja, topline i simpatija. Čini se da upravo na tim sastancima, mladi Stjepan, pored ostaloga, oduševio za matematiku i ostale egzaktne znanostima, kojima se kasnije tako rado bavio u slobodnim trenutcima. Miho je u svakom slučaju imao mnogo razloga da bude zadovoljan takvim prijateljima koji su često zalazili u njegovu kuću i pomogali mu u odgoju njegove djece i sinova pokojnog mu zeta. Stjepan se sjeća da je npr. Beneša njemu i njegovu starijem bratu Juniju još kao djeci znao oduševljeno govoriti i filozofiji i matematici, čemu se nekada znao protiviti njegov otac smatrajući da su za te stvari još premladi. Ipak, Miho je ne samo svojoj negi i Džorinoj djeci bio prvi učitelj. Podučavao ih je u čitanju, pisanju, govorništvu, poznavanju prirode te s njima opširno i ozbiljno raspravljao o građasnskim dužnostima i svemu onome za što je smatrao da će im dobro doći u životu. Sustavnu školu Stjepan je pohađao u privatnoj školi sa braćom Junijem i Pavlom te Junijem Palmotićem koju su 1619. godine otvorili isusovci u svojo rezidenciji u Dubrovniku. Što se sve učilo u toj školi danas nije moguće sa sigurnošću utvrditi. No sudeći po činjenici da su se isusovačke škole onog vremena bile uglavnom organizirane po ugledu na središnje sveučilište njihova reda Rimski kolegij. Koji je u svom sastavu imao sve stupnjeve obrazovanja počevši od osnovnoga pa sve do doktora, kao i po nekim do danas sačuvanim povijesnim spomenicima kasnijeg Dubrovačkog kolegija, danas je ipak moguće s približnom točnošću odrediti njen nastavni program. Tako se prvi trogodišnji tečaj zvao gramatički (Grammatica), u kojem se, osim gramatike u užem smislu riječi, učila i stilistika. Drugi tečaj, koji se ujedno zvao humanistički ( humanitas), trajao je samo godinu dana. Zadnji stupanj osnovne naobrazbe zvao se retorički, u trajanju od jedne do dvije godine. Nakon završetka ovog početnog tečaja, Gradić je pod vodstvom svog nekadašnjeg učitelja gramatike Ignjata Tudiševića oko 1628. godine započeo studij filozofije, koja se obično predavala na višim učilištima ili sveučilištima. Radilo se, vrlo vjerojatno, samo o prvoj godini, u kojoj se predavala aristotelovska logika. No to je bio ne samo početak nego i svršetak njegova višeg obrazovanja u rodnom gradu. Vidjeli smo da je u životu Miha Gradića veliku ulogu odigrao njegov prijatelj Petar Beneša, međutim još veću ulogu je odigrao u životu njegova sina Stjepana, kojeg poziva u Rim da nastavi svoje školovanje. Kao student filozofije od 1630. radio je u Državnom tajništvu Sv. Stolice kao tajnik ujaka Beneše pišući diplomatska pisma u razne krajeve Europe i na raznim jezicima. No, sav taj posao u Državnom tajništvu nije ga odvratio od studija, koji je bio i ostao njegova glavna briga. Čim je u ljeto 1634. godine završio filozofiju na Rimskom kolegiju, koja mu je po ondašnjem školskom sustavu davala pravo da može upisati neki drugi specijaliziraniji fakultet, kao što su pravni, teološki, medicinski i sl., on se odlučio za građansko i crkveno pravo na sveučilištu u talijanskom gradu Fermu. Sredinom ljeta 1634. godine umire njegov otac Miho koji je duže vremena bolovao od sušice. Od iste bolesti malo kasnije umro je i njegov mlađi brat Pavao. Godinu dana nakon toga prekida slušanje pravnih predavanja u Fermu. Danas je teško sa sigurnošću odrediti koliko je ostao u Fermu. Čini se dvije godine. Prvu pouzdanu vijest o njegovu boravku u Bolonji o pohađanju građanskog i crkvenog prava na tom sveučilištu imamo iz njegove latinske pjesme krajem ljeta 1637. godine. 1638. godine završava uspješno studij prava. Završeni fakultet filozofije na Rimskom kolegiju i doktorat građanskog i crkvenog prava na jednom od najpoznatijih europskih sveučilišta pružali su mu više nego dobre izglede za uspješnu karijeru u crkvenoj ili državnoj službi. Gradić je primljen u Državno tajništvo za auditora. Dokazi o tome postoje od svibnja 1639. godine do početka 1643. godine. Usporedno s ovim poslom Gradić je studirao teologiju. Krajem 1643. godine Gradić se vraća u domovinu. Za vrije svog desetogodišnjeg boravka u domovini Gradić je poduzeo i čitav niz putovanja. Drugo nesumnjivo najznačajnije razdoblje u njegovom životu počinje 1653. godine njegovim odlaskom u Rim. To 30-godišnje razdoblje bilo je ispunjeno višestrukom djelatnošću koja je ostala trajno povezana s njegovim imenom. Vremenski i tematski ono se može podjeliti na dva gotovo jednakka djela: od odlaska u Rim do velikog dubrovačkog potresa ( 1653-1667) i od potresa do Gradićeve smrti ( 1667-1683). 1658. godine dobiva mjesto stručnog savjetnika Kongregacije indeksa za cenzuru knjiga. Služba stručnog savjetnika Kongregacije indeksa u životu Stjepana Gradića predstavljala je nesumnjiv uspjeh te značila osobnu i stručnu potvrdu, ali ona ipak nije bila njegov cilj nego samo polazna točka. Njegov cilj je bio mjesto glavnog upravitelja Vatikanske knjižnice. 13. travnja 1661. godine papa je imenovao Gradića drugim kustosom. 6. travnja 1667. godine potres koji je zadesio Dubrovnik donio je pravu katastrofu. Od trenutka kada je do Gradića doprla prva vijest o nesreći, on je svu svoju djelatnost usmjerio u pravcu pružanja pomoći rodnom gradu, po čemu je postao središnja ličnost dubrovačke politike i diplomacije. Do kraja života on više neće imati mira, niti će išta propustiti što bude smatrao potrebnim da se Dubrovnik ponovno oporavi i vine do stare slave, koja je tako iznenada potamnjela. Njegova ljubav prema domovini nije poznavala granice. Jedan od važnih Gradićevih zadataka nakon potresa bio je pronalaženje sposobnijih graditelja u Italiji i njihovo slanje u Dubrovnik. Njegovu radu treba zahvaliti da je od 1667. do 1680. godine dalo svoj doprinos obnovi grada šest talijanskih graditelja i više građevinskih majstora. Prijedloge koje je iznio u svom prvom pismu od 30. travnja 1667. godine, Gradić je koji mjesec kasnije razradio i proširio u svom spisu i posao u Dubrovnik. On je sadržavao mnogo zanimljivih prijedloga i pojedinosti koje bi pomogle u obnovi grada. Na položaju drugog kustosa Vatikanske knjižnice Gradić je stjecajem okolnosti ostao punu 21 godinu radeći istovremena na više drugih područja i nadajući se da će mu se jednog dana ipak ispuniti stara želja da postane njezinim glavnim upraviteljom. 1682. godine papa je mu podjeljuje sve ovlasti koje se po pravilu dodjeljuju njezinom glavnom upravitelju. Iako je bio kratak vijek Gradićeva upravljanja tom knjižnicom, bio je vrlo uspješan, tako da je i papa Inocent 11. prilikom imenovanja njegovog nasljednika nije propustio požaliti što je prerano iščeznuo. U obavljanju posla kako u samoj knjižnici tako i izvan nje, te uopće u stvaranju uspješne životne karijere, veliku je ulogu odigralo njegovo poznavanje nekoliko stranih jezika. Osim hrvatskog, govorio je, pisao i razumio još 7-8 stranih jezika. Premda je gotovo čitav život proveo u tuđini i uglavnom se služio talijanskim i latinskim jezikom, on je nesamo izvrsno razumio nego je i pisao hrvatski, koji je on smatrao svojim materinskim jezikom. Ipak se s njime nije služio tako često, i to većinom kao šifrom u svom dopisivanju s dubrovačkom vladom i prijateljima u Dubrovniku. Jednako dobro kao latinski znao je klasični grčki. Poznavanje grčkog jezika bio je uvjet za položaj stručnog savjetnika Kongregacije indeksa za cenzuru knjiga. Tu mu je bilo povjereno da pregleda i donese svoj stručni sud o prijevodu Novog zavjeta s grčkog na latinski, izdan 1675. godine u Oxfordu, što je dokaz najvećeg povjerenja koje je Sv. Stolica mogla imati u jednog učenjaka. Isto mu je tako grčki dobro došao za mjesto u Vatikanskoj knjižnici. Od drugih jezika kao pisar Državnog tajništva i stručni savjetnik Kongregacije indeksa za cenzuru knjiga pisao je ili razumio još portugalski, španjolski i francuski, a razumio je ruski. Gradić nije raspolagao naročito velikom imovinom, niti znatnijim svotama novca. Dapače, čitav je život živio prilično skromno i nikad se nije razbacivao novcem. Glavni izvor njegovih sredstava za uzdržavanje bili su prihodi nadarbine ili prebende benediktinske opatije sv. Kuzme i Dajmana u mjestu Tkonu ili Rogovu na otoku Pašmanu, čiji je bio prebendarni opat. Drugi izvor njegovih prihoda bilo je kanonička nadarbina u Dubrovniku, koju je uživao čitav život. Sva ta dobra jedva su mu omogućavala skroman život u Rimu. Kao stručni savjetnik Kongregacije indeksa po pravilu nije dobivao nikakvu plaću, dok je ona koju je dobivao kao kustos Vatikanske knjižnice bila tako malena da je s njom jedva mogao što učiniti. Gradića je, općenito govoreći, zdravlje dobro služilo. Cijeli život je mnogo radio, malo se odmarao, a rijetko se kada tužio na bolest. U radu je često znao pretjerivati. Unatoč njegovu otpornom oraganizmu i neslomljivoj volji za radom, vrijeme je ipak učinilo svoje. Što je više stario, sve je češće pobolijevao, sve se više umarao i sve manje radio. Tako se 19. listopada 1680. potužio Senatu da se nalazu u takvom stanju „ da ne mogu djelovati ni duševno, ni tjelesno, i to zbog nezgode u liječenju jedne moje stare bolesti u donjem dijelu tijela.“ Trebalo mu je dva mjeseca dok se oporavio, ali se i dalje tužio na slabost, koja mu nije dopuštala da izlazi iz kuće i radi koliko je mislio da bi morao. Na još veću slabost se požalio u veljači iduće godine. Uza sve to, svoj život nije smatrao završenim i beskorisnim, niti ga je ostavljala nada da će jednom ipak postati glavni upravitelj Vatikanske knjižnice, kojoj je posvetio toliko godina svoga rada i znanaj. Ta mu se velika želja ispunila svega nešto više od godinu dana prije smrti. No, on se već ranije pobrinuo da ga smrt ne iznenadi, pa je 27. studenog u svojoj rimskoj kući u nazočnosti javnog bilježnika Apostolske kamere Antonija Felicea Petrocchija sastavio svoju oporuku, u kojoj je odredio da se poslije smrti sahrani u podu hrvatske nacionalne crkve sv. Jeronima te da se na njegov grob stavi obična kamena ploča s njegovim imenom bez ikakva pohvalnog natpisa. Novac koji je imao određuje da se poslije njegove smrti podjeli crkvama. U svom razmjerno dugom životu Stjepan Gradić je napisao i objavio veliki broj najrazličitijih djela, kako po njihovom sadržaju, tako po obliku i veličini. Među njima nalazimo više djela u strogom smislu riječi, zatim prililan broj većih i manjih rasprava, izvještaja, podnesaka, govora, pjesama, pisama itd., od kojih najveći dio spada u red izvornih, a samo manji dio u red prevedenih djela. Gradićev književni i znanstveni radi nije moguće podjeliti po nekim strogo određenim vremenskim kriterijima. On se, ovisno o vremenskim prilikama, mogućnostima i potrebama- gotovo cijelog života bavio i jednim i drugim, samo što je u određenom razdoblju veću pozornost posvećivao jednomu nego drugomu. Ipak, u njegovu životu – kao uostalom i u povijesti Dubrovačke Republike . moguće je uočiti dva prilično različita razdoblja: razdoblje prije velikog potresa i razdoblje poslije potresa. To je moguće zapaziti i u njegovim djelima, koja možda bolje nego išta drugo odražavaju složene prilike u kojima je živio i radio. Prvo razdoblje, koje po prilici ide od početka njegovog školovanja u Rimu do velikog potresa, karakteristično je po određenoj bezbrižnosti njegova života i spontanosti u stvaralačkom radu. Tada se uglavnom bavio pjesništvom, filozofijom i matematikom, te se uključio u rješavanje društvenih i političkih problema Dubrovačke Republike. No prvi zamah u tom radu započeo je tek krajem pedesetih godina 17. st., kada je uglavnom bio riješio pitanje svog boravka u Rimu, dobio stalno mjesto u Rimskoj kuriji i uspješno se uključio u intelektualni krug na papinskom dvoru i oko švedske kraljice emigrantkinje Kristine. Tada se, naime, uz svoje diplomatske poslove službenog predstavnika Dubrovačke Republike kod Sv. Stolice i kustosa u Vatikanskoj knjižnici, počeo također baviti ne samo pjesništvomi matematikom, nego i povješću, teologijom, biografskim radom, prevođenjem s grčkog na latinski i egzaktnim znanostima. Njegova prirodna znatiželja za sve što se oko njega zbivalo i bistrina uma tjerali su ga da se zanima za sve čime su se bavili obrazovani ljudi i što mu je stvaralo društveni i znanstveni ugled te omogućavalo uspješnu karijeru. U tome mu je svakako išla na ruku služba Stručnog savjetnika Kongregacije indeksa za cenzuru knjiga i kustosa u Vatikanskoj knjižnici, što mu je omogućavalo ne samo sustavno praćenje kulturnih i znanstvenih zbivanja u Europi nego i uspostavljanje veza s piscima i učenjacima iz raznih krajeva svijeta. Mnoge je od njih upoznao u Vatikanskoj knjižnici, kamo su dolazili istraživati, ili na svojim putovanjima po Italiji i Francuskoj, dok su mu se drugi obraćali za uslugu pismenim putem. Tako je s vremenom stvorio širok krug prijatelja, poznanika, i suradnika, kako u samom Rimu, tako i u Firenci, Mlecima, Francuskoj, Flandriji, Nizozemskoj i Njemačkoj. Bavio se teologijom, filozofijom, povješću, fizikom, matematikom, optikom, biografskim radom, sastavljao govore pa čak i pisao pjesme. Sve mu je to ne samo pribavilo mnogo poštovanja i ugleda među učenjacima njegova doba nego i osiguralo dostojanstveno mjesto u povijeti književnosti i znanosti. Gradić je bio izvrstan i u pisanju pjesama. Također se uspješno kušao i u drugim književnim vrstama.. Postoje neka pisma koja upućuju na to da je Gradić bio autor jedne drame. Pisao je i satire. U Gradićevim spisima nalazi se i govori i propovjedi koje je držao u raznim svečanim zgodama, od kojih neke pred samim papom. Također je bio vrlo aktivan član intelektualnog kruga koji je oko sebe okupila švedska kraljica Kristina. Gotovo usporedno s proučavanjem prirode, njezinih zakona i pojava koje je upravo u 17. st. dovelo do revolucionarnih otkrića i stvaranja sasvim novog intelektualnog ozračja, teklo je i proučavanje ljudske prošlosti. Što se tiče Gradićevih povijesnih djela i rasprava valja napomenuti da je njegov rad na tom području vrlo raznolik. Imajući u vidu široko polje Gradićeva zanimanja i djelatnosti, nemalo iznenađuje činjenica da iza sebe nije ostavio nijedno sustavno pisano djelo iz prava i teologije, tj. Upravo s onih područja koja je ne samo toliko godina studirao nego i nesumnjivo dobro poznavao. To vjerojatno treba pripisati uvjetima njegova života, problemima i zadacima koje je kao službeni diplomatski predstavnik Dubrovačke Republike morao obavljati, a da o dužnostima i obvezamau Vatikanskoj knjižnici i ne govorimo, pa mu nije ostajalo vremena da se i u njima posveti u dovoljnoj mjeri. Ipak, među njegovim spisima nalazimo više dokaza i te djelatnosti. U njegovim spisima nalazi se i jedna studija pod imenom Ius delle Corone sopra le chiese, u kojoj obrađuje političko- pravne odnose Sv. Stolice prema raznim državama: Njemačko-Rimskom Carstvu, Engleskoj, Ugarskoj, Poljskoj, Mletačkoj Republici. Etiopiji, Korzici, Savoji, Pizi, Sijeni, Švicarskoj, Francuskoj i Španjolskoj. Vjerojatno ju je sastavio na traženje Državnog tajništva S. Stolice. Svoje poznavanje prava Gradić je pokazivao i kao stručni savjetnik Kongregacije indeksa za cenzuru knjiga ocjenjujući razna djela, među kojima je bilo i pravnih. Sličnan je slučaj i sa njegovim teologijskim radom. Nema nikakve sumnje da je veoma dobro poznavao i teologoiju. Najbolji je dokaz za to njegovo imenovanje stručnim savjetnikom Kongregacije indeksa za cenzuru knjiga. Na taj su položaj dolazili po pravilu već afirmirani stručnjaci za teologiju, filozofiju, pravo, povijest itd. Tako među njegovim recenzijama nalazimo djela najuglednijih ondašnjih teologa kao što su Jacques- Benigne Bossuet, Theophile Rayand, Jan van Meurs, Michael de Elizade, Vincent Baron, Ippolito Marracci itd. Sam je papa u nekoliko navrata želio čuti njegovo mišljenje o pojedinim teološkim djelima. Sudeći po prikupljenom gradivu u dva oveća sveska koja je kasnije stavio u Vatikansku knjižnicu, čini se da je pripremao dva susutavna teologijska djela,. Vjerojatno ga je prevelika zaposlenost na raznim područjima omela u ostvarenju tog plana.Jedina njegova teologijska rasprava odnosi se na euharistiju. Upravio ju je 27. travnja 1674. godinu u obliku poslanice na francuskog kardinala Cesara d'Estreesa, koji mu je bio poslao na čitanje knjigu francuskog teologa Antoina Arnaulda (1612-1694). Gradić ju je pažljivo pročitao i sastavio svoje primjedbe. Nešto drugačije stoje stvari sa filozofijom. U sklopu fizike Gradić – po ugledu na Aristotela- donosi i svoja zapažanja o psihologiji. Istraživanja s područja egzaktnih znanosti Matematičko-fizička istraživanja Kada je riječ o Gradićevu radu na polju fizike , treba odmah napomenuti da se on još kao mlad student na Rimskom kolegiju u svom djelu Peripateticae philosophiae pronunciata disputationibus proposita dotaknuo brojnih problema koji se tiču vidljivog tvarnog svijeta. 1. O NAČINU UPRAVLJANJA BRODA KORMILOM Znanstvene rasprave o tome koje sve sile djeluju na kormilo da se s pomoću njega može tako uspješno upravljati brodom bile su dosta brojne u 17. st. Cijela Gradićeva rasprava o upravljanju broda kormilom, objavljena u Dissertationes physico-mathematicae quatuor, posvećena je bitnom pitanju: kako kormilo, unatoč svojoj kratkoći, djeluje na pravac kretanja broda i koje sve fizičke sile pritom na nj utječu? On u svom izlaganju polazi od Borellijeve tvrdnje da je uzorak skretanja pramca broda ulijevo kada je kormilo okrenuto u tom pravcu u činjenici što brod AB i kormilo CD tvore savijenu polugu BAD, čije se uporište E nalazi u središtu ravnoteže broda, pa zbog pritiska mirne vode na njezin kraj dolazi do okretanja broda oko središta E, i to od A nadesno. thumb On se slaže s Borellijem da je za skretanje broda važno i to da brod i kormilo ABD čine savijenu polugu, ali smatra da to nije jedini razlog da se objasni djelovanje kormila. Uzrok, skretanja broda se, po njegovom mišljenju, nalazi u pokretačkoj sili koja nekom predmetu daje sposobnost kretanja, ali se s vremenom i sama istroši. Tu silu on naziva impetus. On se stvara duž kormila D prema C kad je ono zaokrenuto dok se brod nalazi u pokretu pa, ovisno o položaju kormila, povećava ili smanjuje svoje djelovanje. On smatra da postoji više razloga iz kojih se može zaključiti da postoji takav impetus. Kao dokaz za to navodi ovaj primjer: ako se na brod pričvrste vesla umjesto kormila, ona ni izdaleka neće utjecati na okretanje broda kao kormilo, premda ona s brodom čine još veću savijenu polugu. Da bi dokazao svoje tvrdnje Gradić je izvršio dva pokusa. Prvi je izvršio s komadom daske postavljene u vodi,a drugi s čamcem na rijeci. Teorijsko objašnjenje utjecaja kormila na smjer broda nalazi se u djelovanju impetusa, koji nastaje gibanjem broda. On to djelovanje objašnjava načelom inercije , kojemu posvećuje dosta prostora u raspravi o slobodnom padu. Impetus koji nastaje gibanjem broda sličan je impetusu koji težina istiskuje u tijelo prilikom slobodnog pada. Dok se međutim zbog akumulacije impetusa tijelo u slobodnom padu giba sve brže, u slučaju broda impetus se troši na svladavanje otpora vode. No sredina kroz koju se giba neko tijelo ne mora uvijek smanjivati njegovu brzinu, nego je može i povećavati. Ovo Gradićevo tumačenje izazvalo je veliku pozornost među ondašnjim učenjacima. 2. O PROBLEMIMA GIBANJA Problemom slobodnog pada bavili su se mnogi fizičari poslije Galileia. I Stjepan Gradić se vrlo uspješno uključio u rasprave o problemima gibanja i slobodnog pada svojom studijom De causa naturali motus u nastojanju da odredi zakon slobodnog pada. Konačan rezultat on temelji na trima važnim pretpostavkama: načelu ustrajnosti, uzroku slobodnog pada i sastavljenom gibanju. a) Načelo ustrajnosti ( formulirao Isaac Newton) – Gradić u svojoj raspravi o slobodnom padu tvrdi da je tijelo indiferentno prema lokalnom ili mehaničkom gibanju bez obzira da li se radi o stanju mirovanja ili o stanju gibanja. Da bi ono prešlo iz stanja mirovanja u stanje gibanja, potreban je neki impetus, inklinacija iki virtus impressa. Jednom pokrenuto, sklono ga je zadržati sve dok neka suprotna sila ne djelije na nj. Ono što je najznačajnije u njegovu zapažanju jeste upravo ta tvrdnja o općenitoj neutralnosti tijela prema lokalnom gibanju, koju smatra bitnim svojstvom svakog tijela. Iako bi toj njegovoj formulaciji trebalo još štošta dodati da se dođe do Newtonove formulacije načela inercije, ona ipak sadrži neke bitne postavke za njegovu formulaciju. b) Uzrok slobodnog pada. U skladu s tradicionalnim tumačenjem slobodnog pada Gradić kaže da je njegov uzrok težina tijela u koju se za vrijeme pada neprestano utiskuje impetus, pa ono sve brže i brže pada. Težina djeluje neovisno o tomu da li se tijelo nalazi u gibanju iliu mirovanju. Ako se giba, ona u nj utiskuje svoj impetus sasvim neovisno o njegovu prethodnom stanju. c) Sastavljeno gibanje. Dva prethodna gibanja sastavljaju treće čija je brzina jednaka zbroju dvaju prethodnih. Gradić pritom razlikuje smjer gibanja ( terminus) i njegov trag ( vestigium) kao njegove sastavne djelove koji se podudaraju ili razlikuju na tri načina. Zaključci koje izvodi iz tih postavki mogli bi se ovako ukratko sažeti: a) tijelo koje se jednom pokrene nastavit će se gibati stalnom brzinom ako na nj ne djeluje neka suprotna sila; b) uzrok pokretanja djeluje trenutačno i jednako na tijelo bez obzira da li se ono nalazi u stanju mirovanja ili gibanja; c) ako je tijelo podvrgnuto dvjema različitim tendencijama gibanja, iz njih će nastati treća vrsta gibanja. 3. METEOROLOGIJSKA I NEKA DRUGA FIZIČKA ISTRAŽIVANJA Među Gradićevim spisima nalazimo više tragova o njegovim istraživanjima specifićne težine tjelesa, a naročito o sili teži po Galileievim načelima. Čini se da mu je glavni saradnik u tome bio H.Fabri, s kojim je o toj problematici razmijenio više poruka. Osim tih pitanja koja su zanimala većinu fizičara on se u slobodnim trenucima bavio i mnogim drugim pitanjima, koja mnogim drugima vjerojatno nisu ni padala na pamet. Među njegovim spisima nalazimo dokaze da se npr. bavio problemom klizanja na ledu bez upotrebe klizačkih štapova ili odupiranja nogama. Njegov sugovornik u tim proučavanjima bio je G.A. Borelli, koji mu je 3.siječnja 1663. jednim pismom pokušao dati svoje objašnjenje po kojemu tijelo, jednom potisnuto, klizi po glatkoj zaleđenoj površini ne samo zbog smanjenog trenja nego i zbog toga što je njegovo težište u odnosu na ostale dijelove pomaknuto naprijed. Nije poznato da li se Gradić slagao s tim objašnjenjem i koje je točno bilo njegovo mišljenje ali ovaj kratki podatak govori o širini njegova zanimanja za sve što je opažao i pokušajima da nađe znanstveno tumačenje. Astronomsko istraživanje thumb U njegovu rukopisu Quaedam meditationes govoreći, o ubrzanom gibanju navodi da se tijelo pri slobodnom padu giba „A loco quietis ad mundi centrum“, što bi po Aristotelovom i Ptolomejevom tumačenju zacijelo trebalo shvatiti kao poistovjećivanje središta zemlje i svijeta. Drugo Gradićevo djelo posvećeno astronomskim pitanjima jest De stellae polaris diversa ad oculum ac in se ipsa est a puncto verticali et horizonte distantia. Piše o problemu stvarnog i prividnog položaja polarne zvijezde, o kojemu je, kako navodi, raspravljao s Lorenzom Magalottijem u kraljevskoj akademiji u Rimu. Glavni problem je u tome što se luk meridijana između obzora i polarne zvijezde, koji u Rimu iznosi 42°, promatraču čini većim od luka između iste zvijezde i okomotite točke, iako kut tog luka iznosi 48°. Uzrok toj razlici neki vide u vodenim parama koje se dižu sa zemlje, a drugi u zaobljenosti zemaljske kugle, pa se pri gledanju u vise donji luk čini dužim nego je u stvari. On se, očito, ne slaže s tim tumačenjem nego nastoji znastveno objasniti taj privid. Ta se pojava po njemu može objasniti tako što se vodoravni krak vidokruga, koji siječe okomiti polumjer, čini većim od okomitoga ako se gleda odozdo prema gore. On taj svoj zaključak i geometrijski obrazlaže ovom postavkom : ako se pravi kut na luku manjeg dijela kružnice podijeli na jednake dijelove tada lukovi koji pripadaju jednakim kutovima neće više biti jednaki. Isto tako, ako se pravi kut ADC podijeli na dva dijela točkom B, njegov donji krak CB bit će veći od gornjega BA. Slično, ako se uzme da je krak DC veći od DA, što je lako dokazati te njegova polovina DE poveže točkama BE dobit će se dva trokuta ABD i BDE, koji su zbog kutova ADB i BDC međusobno jednaki. Budući daj je zbog crte AB unutar tangente koja se može dodati točki A trokut DAB manj od prvoga, isto tako će i trokut BED, kojemu je jednak, biti manji, pa će vanjski trokut BEC biti veći od desnoga tako da će krak BC nasuprot njemu biti veći ne samo od kraka DE nego i od kraka AB, jednako kao što je luk BC veći od luka AB. Iz dokaza za jednake kutove to se može primjeniti na slučaj u kojem je donji kut između polarne zvijezde i obzora za nekoliko stupnjeva manji od okomitog pravca.